


Nothing for Christmas

by Light of the Dawn (pippathewriter)



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippathewriter/pseuds/Light%20of%20the%20Dawn
Summary: Jo isn't a friendly person and she doesn't intend to be one. She's cutthroat - it's how she survives. But when her less than popular tactics leave her feeling alone at the cast Christmas party, she starts to think about what she's done. But she's not the only one feeling alone.





	

Of course a sadistic bastard like Chris MacLean would arrange a televised reunion for the holiday season. The _Total Drama Christmas Spectacular_ was not nearly as spectacular as the name implied. But hooked fans would tune in nonetheless to see Scott give Courtney a ring that was made out of pop can tabs to replace the one made from shoelace he'd given her last season.

Sierra was mingling with party guests, sucking on a candycane in the same manner as one might smoke a cigarette and frantically snapping pictures of her castmates to tweet to all of her followers.

Jo made herself comfortable on the half of the sofa she had claimed for herself as her former castmates participated in all sorts of festive activities. Cameron handed a small wrapped item to Gwen, who unwrapped the trinket and threw her arms around pencil-neck's scrawny shoulders, announcing to all "I love it!"

An aurally offensive sound reached her ears and her glare sought out the perpetrators – the two nitwits who seemed to share half a brain. Apparently the gifts they had exchanged were squeal-worthy. Jo hardly agreed that anything was worth making such a sound. Especially in public. It was really quite embarrassing, and she was almost embarrassed on their behalf. Although Jo's rather underwhelming ability to care about others halted that idea dead in its tracks.

She couldn't help rolling her eyes at the pathetic display. Sure, she wasn't a very well liked contestant, but being well liked was certainly not a priority of hers. She was ruthless, she was cutthroat, she was _successful_ , not friendly.

She'd screwed over a lot of people, she wouldn't deny that. It was Jo's way or the highway, and that was the way it had always been. People were expendable - if you didn't use them, they would use you so you had to beat them to it. That was just the way that life worked. It was a dog eat dog world, and if people didn't realize that, then they were morons and morons were just dead weight.

Friends were for idiots and weaklings.

But as she observed her castmates enjoying the cast Christmas party without a stray thought for her – Scott putting the pop can tab ring around his girlfriend's finger, and her squealing in delight and throwing her arms over his shoulders, Dakota and Sam hugging joyfully as they opened the presents they had given each other – even Brick for Brains and Jockstrap had forgotten her, and were exchanging gifts with Zoey's crowd and Tyler, respectively.

"Sickening, isn't it sweetheart?" A nearby male voice broke Jo from her thoughts, which were far too close to jealousy for her to ever admit.

Jo didn't speak, instead just glaring as the speaker, her former Villainous Vultures teammate Duncan, helped himself to the other corner of her couch.

Well she supposed that's what she got for being distracted and letting her guard down. But so long as he stayed at the far end of the couch and didn't come any closer to her, they'd be fine.

Duncan smirked at her. Jo narrowed her eyes. "What are you looking at?"

Duncan sat back on the other corner of the couch, making himself comfortable. "You're ticked that nobody's trying to buy your approval with gifts." He observed with an amused smirk.

"What? No I'm not!" Jo said, glaring at the punk.

"Don't try to deny it sweetheart – it's all over your face."

"Stop calling me sweetheart." Jo responded, shooting Duncan a dirty look. "And for your information, I don't need _anything_ from _anyone_."

"Whatever you say." Duncan said, falling silent. Jo crossed her arms over her chest and took the opportunity to angle her body so that her back was to Duncan, signalling that the conversation was over.

In annoyance, Jo glared at her fellow Total Drama contestants. _I'm not jealous. I don't need anybody but myself. Why would I be jealous? Everyone here is a loser, except_ _for_ _me._ _And I don't need losers to weigh me down._

"Hey sweetheart?" Duncan's voice broke through her thoughts several minutes later, and she realized that she'd been sitting and brooding for far longer than she ought to have been. Turning to give him a dirty look and remind him not to call her that, she found Duncan was standing up and looking about ready to leave. "Catch."

He tossed something to her which she caught it with both hands, but didn't look at it. "I don't want anything from-"

Duncan didn't let her finish her sentence, cutting her off with a tone that almost sounded sad. "You're not the only one. Merry Christmas, Jo."

As Duncan made his way towards the exit, Jo looked down at her hands, opening them to reveal what Duncan had thrown to her. It was a small wooden skull that Jo guessed he had carved himself.

Her glare softened for just a moment.


End file.
